


Stargazing

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Skyhold, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Trevelyan had never thought that she would ever get to see the stars as she did now. It was peaceful, calming and having Josephine to watch them with only made the sight more enthralling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some pointless fluff! I've been writing a lot of smut lately and so I really wanted just to write something that was so sweet it made me ill!
> 
> Enjoy~ x

The stars were out and Maker it was a beautiful sight. They were enrapturing as they twinkled within the black abyss, dancing joyously in the sky as they hung between each snowy peak. It was like an exquisite fabric that hung above, far greater than any Orlesian or Antivan silk that Elena had felt slip against her body.

She was in awe. There was a time when she had thought that she would never see such a thing. When the world had looked bleak or dangerous or under the threat from a wannabe God, the sky hidden or damaged, obscuring her view. But now? Now she had the opportunity to watch these glinting lights and follow the patterns and constellations that they formed. It was so beautiful, she almost forgot how uncomfortable it was, lying on her balcony floor.

"What are you thinking of, my darling?"

The other source of her content pressed against her side, leaning up slightly so that the stars and the moon seemed to bathe her in an ethereal light. Warm locks of luxurious dark hair fell over her shoulders, her hazel eyes almost completely darkened in the night and her lips pulled into such a genuine and loving smile that Elena could feel a warmth spread through her chest. Absently, she reached up caressing Josephine's cheek with her fingers, running over the skin down to her jaw and across so her fingers felt across the woman's lips. Josephine giggled, kissing the pads of her fingertips with ease, her eyes dancing as though they were the stars in the sky.

"That does not answer my question," Josephine sighed. She leant down, capturing Elena's lips in a soft and chaste kiss, drawing back the moment Elena tried to pull her in and deepen the action. Josephine giggled once more, placing her finger over Elena's lips. "Not until you tell me what's on your mind, Inquisitor!"

"You drive a hard bargain, Josie," Elena chuckled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and holding her close. "I was just admiring the stars and thinking about all we've accomplished. I never thought I would be able to do this, Josie. I thought I would have died long before this!"

"How are you feeling? I know it has been some time since we defeated Corypheus, but the nations are getting restless with us..."

"You fear that they might try to tear down the Inquisition?"

"I fear that someone might! It would be a shame... I have not seen you so happy before! To have this all taken away..."

"Josephine," Elena interrupted, cupping her lover's cheek and kissing her softly once more, "so long as I am by your side, I will find some happiness wherever life takes me. Wherever it takes _us_."

The Inquisitor chuckled then, burying her face in Josephine's neck and nuzzling the gorgeous woman. Maker, she had never been so happy, as the air was filled with her lover's giggles and sighs and she cradled Elena's head, stroking her fingers through her hair. It was peaceful and Elena felt as though her body was filled with a brimming light, forcing away the darkness until she felt light and happy.

"I do not think that many would believe that you could be so sweet, my love," Josephine giggled, leaning up further once more. She seemed lost in thought for a moment as her fingers traced along the ridges of Elena's scar, moving across her defined cheekbones and over the sharp lines of her nose. "Shall we go inside?"

"Why? You already have me on my back, Josephine," Elena replied huskily, wetting and biting her lip as her lips quirked into a smirk.

"Yes, but despite the pillows, you keep wincing! I will not spend the rest of tomorrow doting on you because your back is in pain and you can barely move!"

"Oh? Is that a promise?"

Josephine sighed in exasperation and moved off of Elena. The mage watched as she finally stood up, brushing whatever dust may have landed on her and smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. The Ambassador held out a hand for her to grab onto, which she took without any hesitation.

For a moment, Elena swayed slightly as she got to her feet, stumbling slightly into Josephine's open arms. Instinctively, Josie wrapped her arms around Elena's waist, capturing her in a warm embrace. The Inquisitor looked down, smiling as she moved the hair from Josephine's face, relishing in the way she could feel the woman's heart beating within her chest, the way she smiled and pressed her face into Elena's shoulder.

"You know, I believe that there's something more beautiful than the stars..." Elena whispered, running her fingers through Josie's hair.

"Hmm, and what would that be?"

"...Iron Bull," Elena responded, looking down at Josephine with a smirk.

"INQUISITOR!" Josephine cried indignantly, nudging her hard in the stomach. "Oh, you are horrible!"

Elena laughed, a warm sound that chimed and sang through the cold, night air. "Oh hush, you know it's you, Josephine. It will always be you."

Josephine still glowered up at Elena, her face only softening when the mage raised her hands to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"You are impossible!" Josephine giggled, a warm smile pulling at her lips once more. "Oh, I do love you! Even when your wit is lacking."

"My wit is never lacking! And I love you too, Josephine. More than I ever thought I could!"

Josephine blushed then her smile widening as she gazed up at Elena with a look so full of love and awe that the Inquisitor could feel a blush coming to her own cheeks, as rare as that was.

"Come, let us go inside. I am catching a chill and I need you for warmth."

With that, Josephine pulled her hands from Elena's grasp and returned into the protection of the candlelit bedchamber. For a moment, Elena did not move, but merely watched as Josephine began to flit around the room, finding a silken and ruffled nightshift and removing the rest of her clothes. The Inquisitor smiled as she watched her love, intrigued in each sway of her hips or the way the candle light played across her dark skin. She took one last glance towards the night sky, looking out across the beauty that she had never thought that she would see.

Yet, as she turned back to Josephine, who was simply reclining upon the edge of the bed, arching an eyebrow at Elena as if to question what was taking so long, Elena could not help but remember that some of the most beautiful things were now within her reach. She cherished such a thought and as she walked into the bedchamber, lured in by a warm smile and twinkling eyes, she wondered, how in the world she had ever become so lucky.

 


End file.
